


Take Me Home Tonight

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: Daisy goes out for a friend's birthday and gets a bit too drunk. And then very lost. Thankfully for her, a cute British girl lives nearby to help her find her way home.Written for the prompt "i’m somewhere past drunk and decidedly lost and you’re a kindly local on a nighttime outing AU" from tumblr





	Take Me Home Tonight

“Okay, I’ll go but I’m only having one drink. Maybe two,” Daisy told herself and her friends five hours ago. She was still at the bar and had long surpassed 'one drink, maybe two.' The only one who was roughly the same level of drunk as her was the birthday boy himself. He hadn’t left the stage for the last five rounds of karaoke, because each person that went up after him wanted him to stay with them and sing another song. Inevitably, it turned into the other person staring and serenading him while he obliviously belted out the song. 

Stupid Trip and his pretty face. 

Daisy rolled her eyes and sipped on her final cocktail. Sure, she said that about the last three, but this was really the last one. 

Mostly because the bartender had rung out the last-call bell already, but she was going to pretend it was her self-control. 

Trip finally extracted himself from the bachelorette party on stage and stumbled over to the table Daisy was leaning against. 

“Hey, girl. Where’d everyone else go?” he asked. 

“Home. I heard something about 'work tomorrow' and something about feeding the dog, but I don’t know who said which,” Daisy slurred.

“Aw, damn. I was hoping to say goodbye to everyone,” Trip grumbled. “But, I’m gonna head out, too. There’s a particular bridesmaid that could not keep her hands off me. You good to get home?”

“Totally fine.” Daisy covered up the fact that she lost her balance while standing completely still by pretending she was shifting her weight to her other foot. “I’m like, two blocks away, and I have the Lyft app on my phone. I’m good.”

Trip looked skeptical. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am.” Daisy spotted a girl in a pink 'Bridesmaid' sash hovering by the door staring at Trip. “Have fun and use protection!”

“Come on, girl. You know I always do,” he called over his shoulder. 

Daisy chuckled and then finished up her drink. The bar was starting to empty out, so she should probably head home herself. She gathered up her things and unsteadily made her way to the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two blocks seemed a lot longer on the way home. Daisy squinted at the street signs she passed, trying to make out the words in the dark. So far, she didn’t recognize any of the street names. She tried turning around and heading back to the bar, but apparently she made a turn somewhere she didn’t remember and couldn’t find it again. 

After about 10 minutes of wandering, she tried to call a ride and her phone died. 

 _“Shit,”_ she cursed. She was still in that bubbly stage of drunk, where she kept muttering the last karaoke song Trip did under her breath, while pacing around the same block and trying to figure out where she was, so she wasn’t too bothered. A tiny voice in the back of her head said that she should probably start to be worried. 

More urgent was the fact that her feet were _killing_ her. Damn whoever suggested that she 'dress nice' for tonight and made her wear a dress and heels. She yanked her shoes off, hooked her pinky through the straps, and prayed that there was no broken glass on the sidewalk. 

She was slowly sobering up and was finally starting to worry. The streets were well-lit, but completely abandoned except for herself. Last she checked, it was about 1:30 in the morning. 

Daisy paused at an intersection and scanned the street signs again. One of them had to be near her street, right?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her and froze. She was in no state to be caving in skulls right now. 

She dove into her purse and rooted around for her keys. When her fingers wrapped around them, she tore them out, sending the contents of her purse exploding all over the sidewalk, and whirled on the person behind her. 

But of course, her coordination wasn’t what it should be and she started to topple backwards. Soft hands caught her shoulders and helped her upright. 

“Whoa, whoa. It’s okay, I got you.” A gentle voice said. 

Daisy caught her breath and regained her balance, before finally looking at her savior.

She was cute. First off, she was a girl, not the burly man in a trench coat Daisy had been expecting. She kept her arms wrapped around Daisy’s shoulders until she was sure Daisy wasn’t going to start flailing again and end up on the ground. 

Second, she had definitely not come from the same place Daisy had. The woman was dressed like she had just left an office, in a smart blazer and button up shirt. 

Finally, she didn’t look like much of a threat. 

“I’m sorry if I snuck up on you. I just thought you looked like you needed help,” the woman apologized, finally letting go of Daisy’s shoulder. Not that Daisy really wanted her to. And was that an accent?

“Sorry I nearly stabbed you while falling on my butt. I, um, kinda got lost on the way home from a party,” Daisy admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh, that’s no big deal. It happens to everyone sometime,” the woman said, obviously trying to make Daisy feel less dumb. 

 _Doubt it’s ever happened to you,_ Daisy thought. The woman looked far too posh to engage in overdrinking.

“You’d be surprised,” she replied. If Daisy’s face wasn’t already flushed from the alcohol, she was sure it would be burning. Apparently, she had not just thought that comment. “Let’s get your things together and get you home.”

The woman crouched down and picked up all of Daisy’s things that she had flung out of her purse. She gathered up credit cards, ID, a few stray receipts, phone. Daisy bent down to help, but the world spun around her and she leaned on a nearby building to keep herself from face planting into the sidewalk. 

Once the girl was sure she had everything, she tucked it into Daisy’s purse and snapped it closed for her. “So, what’s your address? Is it near here or do you need a ride?”

“What’s your name?” Daisy blurted. 

The woman smiled. “Right, I guess I should have introduced myself before asking where you live. It’s Jemma.”

 _Jemma. Pretty,_ Daisy thought. 

Of course, judging by the slight flush on Jemma’s face, Daisy had said it out loud again. Wow. 

“Thank you. Now, address? I’m sure you want to get home and go to bed,” Jemma prodded. 

“Oh my god bed sounds _amazing,”_ Daisy all but moaned. “It 547 North 13th Street. Or 574. I don’t know, I just moved in like a month ago.”

“Is that the big, brick apartment complex?” Jemma asked.

“Yes! How’d you know?”

“It’s right next door to my place. Come on, it’s pretty close.”

Jemma gestured which road to head down and Daisy started toddling down it. She didn’t realize how much she was drifting back and forth on the sidewalk until Jemma’s arm wrapped around her waist. “It’s no wonder you got lost. You are quite intoxicated,” Jemma teased. 

“I am _quite intoxicated_ , aren’t I?” Daisy replied, mimicking Jemma’s accent and intonation. 

“I don’t sound like that! If you’re going to make fun, I might just leave you where I found you,” Jemma threatened, but had a smirk on her face. 

“I’m not making fun. Your accent’s cute,” Daisy defended, leaning on Jemma a little more than she had to. Despite her threat, Jemma showed no intention of letting her go. 

Jemma guided her down the street, supporting Daisy’s weight. Daisy spent the whole walk parroting back what Jemma said to her in a terrible British accent and giggling to herself. Jemma thankfully seemed amused by her antics, rather than offended, and started offering Daisy pointers on how to improve her accent. 

Jemma finally turned them down a road that Daisy recognized. Daisy cheered when she saw the distant shape of her building and Jemma just chuckled. 

“Do you think you can get the rest of the way home on your own?” Jemma asked. 

Theoretically, yes. The cool night air had sobered Daisy up enough that she was pretty sure she could walk in a straight line. But that meant Jemma would leave her. 

“I don’t think so. I don’t think I’ll be able to get my key in the hole,” Daisy lied. She stumbled a bit when Jemma started to move away for dramatic effect. 

“Alright then,” Jemma muttered. 

Jemma let Daisy lead the way to the front door of her building, where she punched in the code and shoved open the door. 

“You should come up with me. Make sure I get into bed okay,” Daisy said flirtatiously. At least she hoped it was flirtatious and not just slurred drunken babble. 

She couldn't tell by Jemma’s face how the request came out, but Daisy had a feeling Jemma caught on to her ploy. 

“I should really be getting home,” Jemma said. She started to sidle down the steps and back onto the sidewalk. 

Drunk Daisy was unfortunately also a ballsy Daisy and, before she could stop herself, shot out a hand, caught Jemma’s wrist, and pulled her in close. Very close. 

“But what if I can’t get off my clothes by myself?” Daisy muttered. 

Even in the dim light, Daisy could see Jemma’s face flush bright red. Her eyes flicked down to Daisy’s lips and Daisy waited for her to close the distance. 

Which she never did. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine,” Jemma said. She gently pulled Daisy’s hands off her and placed them at her sides. Daisy pouted and didn’t notice Jemma digging into her purse and pulling out a pen. 

“But, if you need anything in the future, maybe after you sober up, feel free to call me,” Jemma finished. She gently wrote a series of numbers down Daisy’s arm and then turned her around and pushed her towards the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy was never drinking again. Her stomach rolled anytime she moved, so Daisy just elected not to move. Except the sun streaming through her window was blazing directly into her eyeballs and exacerbating the pounding in her head. 

Thankfully, Drunk Daisy had the forethought to put a giant glass of water on her nightstand and a bottle of painkillers. She downed a few pills and then slowly sipped on the water until it was gone. 

She was just about to flop down and go back to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. 

“Who in the hell…” she grumbled. She ran her fingers through her hair in a half-assed attempt to make herself presentable and shuffled to the door. 

On the other side of it was Jemma. Daisy blinked at her silently. She was half convinced that she imagined the British guardian angel who showed up and guided her home last night. Apparently not. 

“I…How did you find my apartment?” Daisy asked. 

Jemma pushed up her sleeve, where Daisy’s apartment number and door code were scrawled across in what must have been Daisy’s handwriting. “After I declined to come up and undress you last night, you wrote this on me in case I changed my mind. I figured I would use it to come make sure you survived the night.”

Daisy’s eyes went wide and she felt the blood run out of her face. “Oh my god. Oooooh my god. I am literally the worst. I—I’m so sorry.”

Thankfully, Jemma chuckled. “In your words, 'I’m not making fun. It’s cute.'“

Daisy leaned her head on the back of the door, desperately trying to hide her face while she groaned in embarrassment. “With Jemma as my witness, I am never drinking again,” she grumbled. 

Jemma laughed again, which, despite the pounding in Daisy’s skull, was a pleasant soothing sound. “How about coffee and pancakes?”

Daisy chanced a small smile in Jemma’s direction, “That sounds amazing. Just let me get some real clothes on.”

“Of course.”

Daisy held the door open and let Jemma into her living room while she ran and changed. Okay, she knew she literally just swore she was never drinking again, but if her drunken shenanigans got her a breakfast date with a pretty girl, she was probably going to  end up breaking that promise.


End file.
